User blog:TheElectraFroot/Storytime with Marina No. 1
As you may recall, I'm a boring person. On the outside, I don't look interesting. In fact, just today I spent 30 minutes out of 45 class minutes working on Science when literally everyone else was taking a break. Don't you think that I'm boring? Nope. I've got my fair share of interesting moments. This is just a few of them. #1 - The first time someone asked me out??? I was in sixth grade, sitting in the far left side of the Social Studies room. He was sitting in the middle of the classroom, and we were doing nothing. At this time, the annual (i think) school dance was coming up. I was going, as was my friend. I was sitting at my desk, doing nothing, when someone (I'll call him Dallas) came up to me and asked me to go to the dance with him. Now before you guess what I said, let me just tell you these: *This guy's popular and I am not. *He's not a Christian like I am. *The best term to describe Dallas is "full of himself" *He told me it was a dare, so he probably wouldn't have shown up anyway So I said no. I went anyway, and it was boring. I would have preferred to be sacrificed to people who worship Lil Pump's music than attend the dance. "But what if he did show up?" He would've spent his time rubbing on the popular girls. The Guatemalan Drag No, it wasn't a drag race in Guatemala. Last year, I went to Guatemala for a mission trip. It was actually pretty fun, especially our last day. Everyone was getting dragged into a pool in the children's home for some reason. We were laughing, and only my sister and I weren't wet. I ran from a man who wanted to drag me into the pool. Someone records me??? This happened this week, but I thought I would have liked to tell you now. Science is no doubt my favorite class. The teacher is so nice, the students are interesting, and my friend is at my table. But there's one problem: Butch. Butch is new this year, and I thought he was okay at first. Alright, he was in two classes. No big deal, right? He's creepy. He's creepy and weird in a kind of way that just makes you feel vulnerable. And we don't exactly click. Butch is more of a D and F student. Every week, he stays after school and "gets assignments done" (messes around?) I'm a victim of his. For the last few weeks: *He's tried to bite me *He stopped at my locker like those middle school boyfriends do) *And he recorded me with no permission Here's what happened. I was working on my study guide and happened to notice Butch flirting with my friend. So I tell him to get back to work because that's distracting and I need my grades to be acceptable. Butch says "no", so I try again and he says, "no". Now at this point I was sorta ticked off because he was being lazy. "Why is this your business?" Because if he doesn't work, it affects my ability to stay focused (only a little but yeah). Five minutes later, he turns his iPad around so I could see his screen and he says, "At least I can get your answers." I look at the screen and realize that the girl on his screen is me. 'Normally, when someone records me, I'm flattered. It's n o b i g d e a l because I know that they had permission. But not in this case because: #It's against the Technology Handbook '''AND THE SCHOOL POLICIES IN GENERAL '''to record or photograph a person in any way unless given permission OR if the video is for an assignment (and I know darn well I didn't give no permission) #He probably should already have known that I am not the building block of matter #We weren't directed to record someone in that class #'He's not my boyfriend or my friend So I did what anyone would do. I told the teacher and he got sent out of the classroom. His last words before leaving was "it's so stupid". Yeah it's so stupid to stalk an innocent teenage girl. It's not stupid to report the stalker as the innocent teenage girl. Category:Blog posts